Ving Rhames
Ving Rhames (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Patty Hearst (1988)'' [Donald "Cinque" DeFreeze]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head and dies along with the other SLA members in a house fire during a shootout. We learn of his death when Natasha Richardson, William Forsythe and Frances Fisher turn on the television to discover the news. *''The People Under The Stairs (1991)'' [Leroy]: Shot to death by Everett McGill, before being disemboweled and mutilated (his body, presumably a SFX dummy is later seen being moved like a puppet by a dying Sean Whalen in order to scare off the other people under the stairs). *''Kiss of Death (1995)'' [Omar]: Shot in the head by Nicolas Cage while Ving is sitting in his car (his body is later seen as Cage pours drugs over him while David Caruso looks on helplessly). *''Con Air (1997)'' [Nathan 'Diamond Dog' Jones]: Killed in an explosion when Nicolas Cage sends his motorcycle crashing into the back of the firetruck that Ving is riding on. *''Dangerous Ground (1997)'' [Muki]: Stabbed to death with a spear by Ice Cube, who then throws his body through a high rise window onto a parked car far below. *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001)'' [Sgt. Ryan Whitaker]: Spirit pulled out of his body by an alien phantom (on top of being impaled through the stomach in a car crash, pinning him to a vehicle). *''Dawn of the Dead (2004)'' [Kenneth]: Killed (off-screen) by the zombies. The movie ends with video-camera footage of the zombies closing in, interspersed with the closing credits, so his fate is only strongly implied rather than actually confirmed. *''Back in the Day (2005) ''[J-Bone]: Shot twice in the chest by a police sniper while Ving is pointing his guns at Ja Rule and Stephen Kough. *''Shooting Gallery (Video, 2005)'' [Cue Ball Carl Bridgers]: Shot to death by Callum Keith Rennie in a gunfight with Callum. He later dies after shooting Callum in return and talking to Freddy Prinze Jr. *''Idlewild (2006)'' [Spats' Spencer]: Shot in the chest by Terrence Howard, who then arranges the scene to make it looks as though Ving and Faizon Love shot each other. *''Day of the Dead (2008)'' [Captain Rhodes]: Mauled to death by zombies; he later comes back to life as a zombie, and is shot in the head by Nick Cannon. *''The Tournament (2009)'' [Joshua Harlow]: Killed in an explosion, along with Liam Cunningham, after Ving forces the explosive tracking device down Liam's throat in Liam's "game room" headquarters. *''Surrogates (2009)'' [Zaire Powell a.k.a. The Prophet]: Playing an android (controlled by James Cromwell) he is shot in the stomach by robot Army soldiers. *''Piranha 3D (2010)'' [Deputy Fallon]: Eaten by the piranha as he tries to defend himself with a boat motor. NOTE: His character returns for the sequel, having survived but we'll list this just in case they intended it to be an actual death scene (and if this can be viewed as a standalone film). *''Operation: Endgame (2010)'' [Judgment]: Hit in the head with a table leg with nails protruding from it by Emilie de Ravin. *''Julia X'' (2011) [The Man]: Lured into a washroom with the promise of sex by Alicia Leigh Willis, as he stands behind her groping her she pulls a pair of sewing scissors from her boot and stabs him through the eye. (Thanks to Brian) *''Force of Execution (2013)'' [Iceman]: Shot to death by Steven Seagal. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: The Maze (1985)'' [Georges]: Shot to death by Alex Paez when Ving tries to stop Alex from raping Ving's sister. *''Miami Vice: Child's Play (1987)'' [Walker Monroe]: Falls to his death at the end of a fight with Don Johnson. *''Zombie Apocalypse (2011 TV Movie)'' [Henry]: Succumbs to his wounds after being clawed in a fight with a zombie lion and after briefly talking to the other survivors. Gallery DOTDR09.jpg|The zombies closing in on them in Dawn of the Dead captain-rhodes.jpg|Ving Rhames in Day of the Dead Deputy Fallon.jpg|Ving Rhames' (intended) death in Piranha 3D dy-People-Under-the-Stairs-Ving-Rhames-681x420.jpg|Ving Rhames in The People Under the Stairs Rhames, Ving Category:1959 Births Rhames, Ving Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Zombie scenes Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Death Race Cast Members Category:Death scenes by piranha attack Category:War Stars Category:War veterans